


Who You Gonna Call?

by wordstothewisereaders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, im going to see how this works, originally used as my secret santa gift on tumblr, so this is my first ever spn fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8992483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: It was universally known throughout the bunker that, given there was not any immediate threat or a case to be worked, Castiel could sleep all night and well into the afternoon without a second thought. It was also acknowledged that pointless disturbance of said sleep would result in a cranky angel for the short yet unbearable amount of time it took for him to down at least one cup of coffee. You were about to find out that holidays were no exception.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fic, so feedback is appreciated. Thanks!

It was universally known throughout the bunker that, given there was not any immediate threat or a case to be worked, Castiel could sleep all night and well into the afternoon without a second thought. It was also acknowledged that pointless disturbance of said sleep would result in a cranky angel for the short yet unbearable amount of time it took for him to down at least one cup of coffee. You were all about to find that holidays were no exception. 

                                  

Cas's soft snores could be heard throughout the bunker. Sam and Dean sat at the kitchen table as you paced, listening frustratedly to your boyfriend sleeping. Sam arched an eyebrow at your movement. 

"Everything okay, Y/N?" he asked, raising his cup of coffee to his lips. 

"It's Christmas. You'd think he could drag his sorry ass out of bed." You grumbled. 

Dean looked at you with a raised eyebrow and said, "Wake him up then." 

"You know that's not the best idea." Sam countered. 

You thought it over before making up your mind. 

"He can get over it." You declared, marching towards your shared bedroom. 

"Y/N!" Sam called after you.

You ignored his protest and quietly moved into the room, closing the door behind you. 

                                    

 

Cas arched his side as he felt a small but sharp jab near his ribs. He rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into the nearest pillow. He's nearly dreaming when he felt it again. He groaned and pulled the blankets closer to him, trying to regain warmth from where his shirt had ridden up his side. Again, he was just comfortable enough when he felt yet another poke. Cas rolled back over. It was getting quite annoying but he brushed it off, returning to his restful state. 

The next thing he knew, a heavy weight was on top of him. Cas's eyes shot open and he reached frantically for the pistol he kept on his nightstand. His arm fell when he saw your face. 

"God, Y/N. You scared me. It's just 9:30..." Cas said, trailing off as he saw you glaring down at him. 

"It's Christmas, dumbass. I've waited long enough." 

You climbed off of the disgruntled angel and pulled his arm, trying to move him out of bed. Cas wouldn't budge, so you were left no choice but the last resort. 

Moving into bed next to your boyfriend, you ran a hand up his chest and kissed him. You moved both hands towards his sides stroked them lightly. Cas jerked away from your touch and pulled back from the kiss. 

"Y/N." he warned.

Before anything else could be said, you began to mercilessly torture Cas. You'd been together long enough that you knew every inch of him that was ticklish. 

"Stop!...St-stop it!..." Cas yelled through heavy breaths and deep laughs. 

"Only if you'll get up." You bargained. 

"Okay..." Cas said, almost pleadingly. 

You rolled off the bed and onto your feet, pulling Cas up with you. 

                                    

 

Sam and Dean looked up abruptly from their seats. They'd moved from the kitchen to the common room. A large lighted tree shimmered in the corner. It was decorated with old ornaments Sam had found in a forgotten box in the depths of the bunker. It had a feel like it was from another age and you loved the change of scenery. 

Both boys looked surprised and impressed at your success. You grinned, shoving Cas in front of you. 

"Merry Christmas, Cas." Sam said, a little too cheery.

"Merry Christmas, Sam." Cas said rather roughly, rubbing his eyes lazily. 

"Mornin', Sunshine." Dean said with a hint of sarcasm. 

Cas ignored Dean's derisive remark and made a bee-line for the coffee maker. Your impatience grew as you watched his draggy movements. 

"Cas, c'mon." You whined. 

Cas sighed and the brothers chuckled at you. You walked up behind the angel and smoothed down his ruffled hair. He turned around cautiously, careful not to spill his mug of coffee. 

"Can you please do that in here so we can open presents? It's a tradition." You said, looking at him in such a way that would hopefully make him give in. 

"I suppose if it is a tradition..." Cas said, looking down at you. 

You smiled sweetly and took Cas' hand, leading him to the tree. All of the presents were spread out in front of the small group. You handed each of the boys a gift and took one of your own. You made sure Cas had the one you got him first. It was a small box that contained a white shirt with a large print of the Ghostbusters logo on the front. You hoped he liked it. 

Cas had watched Ghostbusters with you a month or two ago. He constantly sang the theme for weeks on end after he'd seen it. It was annoying but you were happy to see that he enjoyed some more modern things. 

Cas' face lit up when he saw the shirt. You grinned at his childlike look. 

"Thank you, Y/N." he said genuinely. 

Cas slid a small box across the table to you. It looked like a child had wrapped it and you knew then that Cas did his best. You unwrapped the gift and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful diamond pendant that had a faint blue and purple glow inside it. You gasped in shock. 

"It's beautiful, Cas." 

"It contains a small portion of my grace to show that you'll always have me, grace or not." 

You marveled up at your angel and threw yourself in his arms. You kissed him tenderly. Pulling away, you noticed Sam and Dean had moved to the kitchen. 

"You're the best." You whispered. 

Cas fastened the necklace around your neck and you watched him change shirts. You hugged one more time. 

"That was worth getting up early." He murmured in your ear. 

 

*March*

"Damn, Cas. You're wearing that again." Dean said, looking at his friends wardrobe. 

The Ghostbusters logo peeked out from under his trenchcoat to where it was just recognizable. 

"Yes, of course." Cas replied, looking down at his shirt. 

"Man, she's got you whipped." Dean laughed. 

"I don't suppose you are referring to abuse but a metaphor. I simply wear this shirt because I like it and Y/N got it for me." Cas said almost defensively. 

"Whatever, dude." Dean said, grinning.

The boys climbed into Baby and took off for their next case. A spirit had gone rogue a few cities over. They decided it'd be an easy in and easy out. They set out as soon as they could, leaving you and Sam to hold the fort down. 

As Dean pulled out of the garage, he heard Cas humming a faint yet familiar tune. He smiled. 

Cas had fallen again but in a different sense. One that flipped his world.


End file.
